


You and You and Me

by taitofan



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Gilbert and Violet have a little present for Dietfried, and they know he can't say no to them...  And sure enough, no.  No he can't.  Don't worry Dietfried, they'll make it worth the trouble![Written for my bff May for Best Friends Day!]





	You and You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/gifts).



> HAPPY BEST FRIENDS DAY MAY!!! Since I can't keep a secret to save my life, I forced myself to wait until the very last minute to write this, so I hope it came out okay! Your other fic is still coming, but since I only finished the first chapter in time I wanted to do this too!
> 
> Thank you so much for being my best friend and always supporting me. You mean the world to me, and I'm so blessed to have you in my life.

Dietfried looked at the garment in his hands, horrified to know his face was absolutely burning for everyone to see.

Everyone, in this case, meaning Gilbert and Violet.  Had there been anyone else, he would have been absolutely mortified.  This was bad enough, and his brother and Violet had seen him in far more compromising positions than simple blushing.  He couldn’t imagine anyone else bearing witness to this.

“...You really want me to wear this?”  Gilbert nodded quickly, and Violet much more slowly but with no less certainty.  “This is stupid, you know that, right?”

Neither seemed to agree, just staring at him expectantly.  As if they knew he wouldn’t say no. That he _couldn’t_.  And no, he supposed that if Gilbert wanted him to do something, he couldn’t possibly deny him.  After all, that was how this… _thing_ between the three of them started.  Gilbert wanted them both and asked Dietfried to give Violet a chance and he’d started to view her as a person rather than a doll, and…

Well, none of that mattered right now, did it?  The point was, they were right, and Dietfried very reluctantly began stripping, taking off everything—including his binder, a thing he _only_ did for the two of them—before slipping the little dress on.  It was red with a white apron, a triangle cut out of the chest to show off his cleavage.  The frilly apron was stamped with the logo of a pizza restaurant.  The whole thing just barely managed to cover his ass, and the lacy red panties barely covered his pussy, let alone his ass.  God, he felt so stupid, but…

His eyes caught sight of the tent in Gilbert’s pants, and from the way Violet was shifting, he knew from experience that she was aroused too.  He’d known that this would end in sex, and that was why he wouldn’t complain too much, but that still didn’t make him any more inclined to put the stupid hat that came with it

“I’m _not_ wearing that.”

Gilbert smiling had been his first indication that maybe he’d made a misstep.

“That’s fine,” Violet replied, producing something else that made Dietfried flush.  “We’d rather you wear this anyway.”

When Dietfried made no move to take it from her, she stepped forward and got on her toes to reach up and place the cat ear headband on his head.  He hated that he let it happen rather than bat her hands away.  Damn that girl, worming her way into everyone’s hearts…!

“Dietfried…  You look so beautiful…”

Any protest Dietfried had died on the tip of his tongue when he heard his brother’s words.  No matter how many times he heard it, it still made him so happy that his brother returned his affection.  There was a time, before Gilbert’s little stunt pretending he’d died, when Dietfried questioned if Gilbert had any love at all for him left in his heart.  To know Gilbert loved him and desired him…  It made everything he’d endured in his childhood worth it.

“T-Thanks Gil…”  He still felt foolish, but if they liked it, well, he’d put up with it.  “But you’d both better make it worth turning me into some sort of pizza slut…”

As if he wasn’t already a slut, but that wasn’t the point!

Gilbert and Violet shared a look before nodding.  Gilbert’s hands went to his pants, loosening his belt and freeing his erection, and Violet hiked up the skirt of her dress, revealing her hard cock straining against her cute white panties.  Dietfried’s clit twitched at the sight of them; god, he wondered how they’d fuck him today…?

He got his answer when Gilbert coaxed him down to the carpet.  Dietfried got the picture and fell to his hands and knees, his ass up in the air.  Gilbert knelt down behind him, pushing his wet panties to the side and teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against his opening rather than plunge in.  Dietfried would have complained, but Violet pushed her panties down, freeing her erection, and she stepped closer.  Dietfried groaned as Violet tapped her cock to his lips until he opened his mouth and allowed her to slip her cock in.  For such a petite girl, her cock was so _fat_ …

As was his brother’s, which he was reminded of when Gilbert finally snapped his hips forward and buried himself balls deep in Dietfried’s pussy.  Dietfried moaned around Violet’s cock, causing her to let out a shuddering breath.  He gazed up at her, seeing her face flush with pleasure, her plump tits heaving, her metallic hands clenching the hem of her dress so tightly…

Gilbert began fucking him deeply and rhythmically, while Violet fucked his face with a bit more restraint.  Dietfried couldn’t deny that he loved being spit roasted like that, getting pleasure and affection from them both, feeling and seeing them, knowing he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t unloved…!

Dietfried let out a muffled cry as Gilbert grabbed his braid and yanked it back, forcing his head away from Violet’s cock.  Violet looked shocked by the sudden move, but she let Gilbert do as he pleased.

“Hey, Gil, what are you—”

“Dietfried, you’re pissing again.”

Dietfried froze, but as he focused, he could feel the wet panties he still wore become extremely wet, and there were hissing and dripping sounds…  Oh god, he’d done it again!  He was getting so well fucked he pissed himself!

“It seems our pussycat is not housebroken…”  Violet took the braid from Gilbert and tugged him back forward, leading his mouth back to her cock.  “Such a mess you’ve made of the carpet…  Naughty kittens need to be punished.”

He couldn’t exactly answer with a cock down his throat, but that was fine.  Gilbert’s thrusts were faster now, and it was pretty hard to think anyway.  So when Gilbert pushed up his dress more and gave his ass a few nice spanks, well, not only couldn’t he complain, but he didn’t want to.  The sensation made him shiver pleasantly, and he did his best to push back against Gilbert’s hips and swallow Violet’s erection as deeply as he could.  If he choked, that was fine.  Wouldn’t be the first time.

“Maybe I should punish our kitten by cumming in his pussy?  Make him give us another kitten?”  Oh god, Dietfried thought hazily, that didn’t sound like punishment to him, not at all.  “Maybe a whole litter…  Would you like that, brother?  Would you like to be bred like the pretty kitten you are?”

He moaned shamelessly around Violet, and she reached out to stroke his hair, then run her smooth metal thumb under his eye, wiping at the tears of overstimulation he hadn’t even known he’d shed.

“There, there, that’s a good boy.  You are taking our cocks so well, isn’t he Gilbert?”  Gilbert’s low groan made her smile.  “See?  He agrees.  You’re so precious to us, Dietfried.  I am glad we all came together like this.”

There was a time he would have rather died than look at her, let alone be sucking her dick and feeling his chest swell at her words.  Still, how was she so eloquent while getting a blowjob?  Damn Auto Memory Dolls…  Still, there was a hitch to her voice and sweat beading on her flushed face, and it was clear she was as close to cumming as he and Gilbert were.

“We love you…”

It was Gilbert’s breathless words that did him in, making Dietfried squirt his juices around Gilbert’s cock, where they dripped to the floor with his large puddle.  His pussy tightened around Gilbert, and his brother lost all rhythm as he pounded relentlessly into him.  When the grip on his hips became like a vice, Dietfried knew Gilbert was at his limit. Sure enough, he moaned out Dietfried’s name as he shot his cum deep within Dietfried’s pussy.

Then there was Violet…

Dietfried managed to yank his head away, making her cock bounce off his lips and smack him in the face.  He paid it no mind.

“Finish inside me.”

She said nothing, merely hurrying behind him.  He felt Gilbert pull out, and almost immediately she mounted him and began to rail him with no mercy. God, it was so good, almost too good…!

Thankfully for his overwhelmed body, Violet quickly let out a cry and added her own cum to Gilbert’s.  There was so much that he could feel the mixture seep around her cock, leaking out of his pussy.  If this didn’t get him pregnant, he thought, nothing would.

Violet pulled out, and together they helped him sit up, sliding to the floor—a considerably drier part of the floor—to cuddle on either side of him.  As Dietfried caught his breath, he noted how nice this was.  He felt so warm and safe and loved, and—

“I think we did a good job stuffing your crust.”

Dietfried stiffened, his face going red again, and whirled to the side to face his laughing brother.  “Gil, I swear, I should…!”  He trailed off, a smile coming to his face despite the terrible joke.  It was so nice to see Gilbert smiling, let alone laughing.  He seemed so much happier since he’d come back, and Dietfried was proud to know at least part of that reason was because of him.  “...Whatever.  You win.  Just shut up and hold me.”

“I can do that,” Gilbert promised, holding him close, with Violet pressing herself snuggly against his other side, burying her face in his hair, whispering that she loved him.

It had taken a long time, but Dietfried finally had found his happy ending in the most unexpected way.

…But he still hated the dress.


End file.
